crossanimesbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Sailor Moon
Summary Usagi Tsukino is a lazy crybaby in middle school. One day she finds Luna the talking cat, who reveals that she is Sailor Moon. It is later revealed that she is the reincarnation of Princess Serenity, the heir to a solar system wide polity known as the Silver Millennium. She was in love with Earth's Prince Endymion and killed herself when he died. Her mother sent her to the future to be reincarnated. Usagi cares deeply for her loved ones, and will stand up to any enemy to protect them. In the Black Moon Arc it is revealed that she will one day rule a new Silver Millennium alongside her current boyfriend and future husband, Mamoru Chiba, the reincarnation of Prince Endymion and the future king, and have a daughter named Chibiusa. During the Stars Arc, Sailor Moon finds that she must kill the corrupted souls of her friends (after their first death by Galaxia). She defeats Chaos (for a time) and revives all the fallen Sailor Soldiers in the galaxy. As the manga ends she marries Mamoru and it is revealed she is pregnant with Chibiusa. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C '''| '''8-B, likely 8-A | Low 7-C, likely''' 7-C''' | Likely 7-C | High 7-C | Low 7-B | Possibly 7-B Name: Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Moon, Usagi Tsukino (Serena Tsukino in the English versions), Princess Serenity, Soldier of Love and Justice, Champion of Justice, Soldier of Mystery (title given to by Neo-Queen Serenity), Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit, Usako | Neo-Queen Serenity, Messiah of Peace, True Messiah | The brightest hope in the entire universe Origin: 'Sailor Moon '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''14 at the start of series, 16 at the end. Her future self is 1000 '''Classification: '''Human, Juuban Municipal School Student, Sailor Senshi, Reincarnation of Princess Serenity | Queen of the Solar System | Embodiment of the Cosmos (antithesis of Chaos) '''Powers and Abilities: '''Hand-To-Hand Fight, Magic User '''Attack Potency: Building Level '| '''City Block Level, likely Multi-City Block Level '''| '''Small Town Level, likely Town Level '''| Likely '''Town Level+ | Large Town Level '| '''Small City Level '| Possibly '''City Level Speed: 'At least '''Transonic '| 'Massively Supersonic+ '| At least 'Massively Hypersonic '| Likely '''Massively Hypersonic+ Striking Strength: Building Class'' '| ''City Block Class',' likely Multi-City Block Class | Small Town Class',' likely Town Class |''' Likely Town Class+ '''| Large Town Class |''' Small City Class '''| Possibly City Class''' Stamina: '''High '''Intelligence: '''High school girl level, she is around an average teenage girl and was shown to be an academic underachiever, as well as lazy and a crybaby, although the school she goes to is a very difficult school | She has Super-Intelligence with the Lambda Power due to the Mercury Crystal as well as a degree of Cosmic Awareness. '''Weaknesses: '''Initially a coward, crybaby, incompetent, clumsy and lazy but after further development she eventually overcame them. Hates fighting and violence, merciful to her opponents, often does not use her full power on her enemies. | If you take off her brooch, she loses her transformation | Unknown '''Power Up: Pre-Serenity Base | Princess Serenity | Post-Serenity Base | Super Form (Infinity Arc) | Super Form (Dream Arc) | Eternal Form | Lambda Power / Neo-Queen Serenity Category:Primary Protagonist Category:Main Character Category:Sailor Moon Category:Characters Category:Female